User talk:VideoGamerGuy95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie Kane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deadlyslashsword (Talk) 23:22, 8 March 2013 Please remember when adding trivia, make sure it is relevant information. Thanks ^^ - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I did see you add some trivia that I had to remove, so please make sure that any trivia you add is relevant to either the vehicle or character whose page you're adding it to, and that the trivia is notable. An example would be the trivial you added about the five vehicles that are unable to be used under any circumstances; it's not notable because some of them (Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, Iron Maiden) would be unpractical to use due to their size and as such were never considered to be a player vehicle, unlike how Warhawk almost was. I should also mention that your method of linking is incorrect, the correct way to do it would be to use and around the name of the article you want to link to. Thank you ^^ Oh! And please make sure you sign your posts with ~~~~. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 14:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my mistake...I remember absolutely nothing from the TM1 text endings, but I do remember the live action ones...anyways, if that's what it says then it can be added back in, just make sure to say where the info is coming from in the edit summary or something. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) well no disrespect to the wiki but it's mostly you, i come here from time to time when i'm not at the video game wikia, where i work full time. i actually qualified for adoption of this wiki, since there's not many of us at the video game wiki right now i'm close with the main admin, and i figure he can help me fix some of the aesthetic pieces of this wiki. i figured if i got the wiki i'd make you an admin, since you seem to do the most around here. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 04:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) no problem : ) ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 05:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Whoops! My bad! I'm gonna rectify that right now. Have a good day! TehRockyGuy (talk) 18:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Just got done modifying my page. Bye! TehRockyGuy (talk) 18:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC)